This invention relates to additives for hydrocarbons suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. In one of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon fuels. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fuel detergent additives for use in hydrocarbon fuel in internal combustion engines. In yet another aspect of the invention it relates to mixtures containing a plurality of different functional moieties combining to produce superior qualities for fuel detergents.
The control of induction system deposits in gasoline engines is currently a major concern of the automotive fuel industry. Induction system deposits, especially those formed on valve tulips, can, because of the smaller, more highly loaded automotive engines, lead to loss of power, increased fuel consumption, and greater emissions. In the past, these deposits have been controlled using a fuel detergent in combination with a hydrocarbon oil or other hydrocarbon "carrier fluid." It has now been determined that reaction products of amido-amine and epoxide are suitable as fuel detergents.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide additive mixtures for internal combustion engine fuels containing multiple detergent functionalities. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing detergent additives for internal combustion fuels. It is still another object of this invention to provide a detergent fuel composition combining a fuel detergent additive with a hydrocarbon suitable for use as fuel in an internal combustion engine.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.